A night to remember
by Pharaoh Atem Of Egypt
Summary: there will be more like it. please read and review. this is my first sonicfic ever and I hope you enjoy. characters aren't mine, songs aren't mine, the OCs are from a Sonic X season 4 video series. and Val is mine DISCONTINUED b/c of the hypocrites out there
1. Sonia x Ray

Sonic was out running when he saw someone standing by a pond. Curious, Sonic went over, well, more like ran over to see what was wrong. The figure turned to Sonic with a frown. Sonic approached the green hedgehog thing slowly and when he was close enough to see details, the green hedgehog had a spiked goth-like collar on with the same style on his wrists. He also wore a sleeveless jacket that was unzipped and also had those dog tags around his neck. Then he suddenly remembered!

"Manic?" the green hedgehog brightened up at this and smiled. "Yeah, it's me big bro." Sonic and Manic laughed and the blue furred hedgehog ruffled the youngster's lush green hair. They were both laughing and then a third joined in. they stopped their friendly banter and turned to face the third hedgehog. "Sonia!" Manic and Sonic called out with big smiles on their faces. "Yup! It's me, it's been a while huh?" Manic was the first to laugh. "Yeah, it has." Sonic nodded his agreement.

Sonia sat down at the ponds' edge and sighed. Manic and Sonic sat on opposite sides of her and they both had curious looks. She looked at both of them and her smile faded. "What's wrong big sis?" Manic asked. He was the youngest of the three and she was the middle child. Sonic was obviously older, so he had to look after them. "It's just that Amy's been bugging me constantly all day about how she loves Sonic. She's all like: 'Ooh! I love Sonic' this and 'I love Sonic' that! She even made that fucking speech of her and Sonic being perfect for each other again! It's so fucking annoying!" Sonia screeched.

Sonic and Manic jumped at her sudden outburst but soon calmed down to conform their obviously distressed sister. "Shh, it's alright Sonia, you'll find your guy eventually." Manic cooed as he hugged her. Sonic copied the gesture and hugged her as well. She sniffled and smiled. She wrapped one arm around Manic's neck and the other around Sonic's.

They were suddenly interrupted by Tails. "Uh is this a bad time right now?" he was blushing because he was nervous. They broke apart and smiled at him. "No Tails, we were just finishing up actually." Tails let out a breath of relief and then looked into each of their eyes. "Oh by the way, the party is ready." Sonic and Manic jumped up at this and then Manic helped his sister up when Sonic went over to Tails to discuss things.

Sonia thanked Manic and blushed a bit. They disappeared while the other two weren't looking. In truth, they just dashed off to the house that was nearby. Sonic and Tails then went back to the house and found all their friends there, waiting for them. "Well look who decided to show up!" Silver joked. He came up and did a bro fist with Sonic. He then turned and shook Tails' hand. Blaze just waved at them and then turned back to the conversation she was having with Shadow. Knuckles and Rouge were starting up a fight while Cream, Sonia and Amy talking about girl stuff.

Sonic and Tails then got cot up in a conversation with Silver. "Yeah, that was some adventure we had." the three of them laughed and then Silver was dragged away by Console. He was a black hedgehog (a/n: if you saw the season 4 stuff, then you know him) that Sonic and the others met some time ago. Abby was there as well, talking with Elly and Lexy. The three waved and then went back to talking. Alex and Adi were there as well. Ana and Ray were there as well as Swift.

As the party went on, Sonia had walked up to Ray with a blush on her face. He smiled at her and they started to talk. "Hi, I'm Sonia, Sonic's sister." he nodded and then introduced himself. "I'm Ray. Amy's older brother." they continued to talk until Tails announced that there was a song coming up. "Oh, this sounds fun!" Everyone cheered and Tails inserted the disc. "Are you sure about this?" Tails looked to Val who was a dark blue hedgehog whose hair was similar to Shadow's, but had the five thing like Silver, but not as big. His eyes were an amber color. "Yes, I'm sure everyone will like it." Tails nodded.

"Oh and tails, there are a few different songs on there." Val added as he walked off to where Elly was. Tails sighed then started up the first song: _I'll Always Remember You_

_I always knew this day would come,_

_We would be standing one by one._

_With our future in our hands,_

_So many dreams, So many plans._

_I always knew after all these years._

_There would be laughter, there would be tears._

_But never thought I would walk away.._

_With so much joy, and so much pain_

_And, it is so hard to say good-bye..._

Ray offered his hand to Sonia and she giggled and blushed at the same time but took his hand and they started to dance along with the other couples there. "This is so romantic Ray," he smiled and they continued to dance.

_But yesterday is gone_

_We got to keep moving on_

_I am so thankful for the moments_

_I am so glad I got to know you_

_The times that we had_

_I will keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I will always remember you..._

Sonia smiled and so did Ray. They kept eye contact and Ray pulled her closer to him and she didn't mind at all. They danced and she stood up on her toes, their breaths mingling and their lips a hair away from the other. They kept eye contact and their eyes were half closed.

_Another chapter in the book_

_Cannot go back, but you can look_

_And there we are on every page_

_Memories I will always have saved_

_Up ahead are only open doors_

_Who knows what we are heading towards_

_I wish you love and I wish you luck_

_for you the world just opens up_

_But it is so hard to say goodbye_

They connected their lips in a soft, shy kiss...

_Yesterday is gone_

_We got to keep moving on_

_I am so thankful for the moments_

_So glad I got to know you_

_The times that we had_

_I will keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I will always remember you..._

They closed their eyes as they kissed a bit harder. The colorful lights were faded into the background. They didn't care about the world anymore. All that mattered was the person in front of them.

_Everyday that we had_

_All the good_

_All the bad_

_I will keep them here inside_

_All the times we shared_

_Everyplace_

_Everywhere_

_You touched my life_

_Yeah one day we will look back_

_We will smile and we will laugh_

_But right now we just cry_

_Because it is so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterday is gone_

_We got to keep moving on_

_I am so thankful for the moments_

_So glad I got to know you_

_The times that we had_

_I will keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I will always remember you_

Sonia smiled into the kiss as the song started to end...

_I will always remember you..._

Ray smiled into the kiss as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

_I will always remember you..._

The song ended and the two pulled apart for air. Everyone around the two clapped and they blushed. Rouge and Knuckles were blushing, Silver and Console were blushing, Blaze and Shadow also blushed. Lexy and Abby were blushing while smiling at each other. Elly and Cream were blushing as well and Sonic and Manic blushed. Ray and Sonia smiled and went to the balcony for quietness but could still hear the music. "I uh..." Ray's chin was gently grabbed by Sonia's fingers and he was forced to look at her. "I love you Ray."

"I love you to Sonia," Ray said and they kissed one last time.


	2. Console x Silver

Silver and Console went over to the table that had all the food and they started small talk to keep from getting bored. "Having fun?" Console asked. Silver nodded his head and the black hedgehog next to him wrapped his arm around his shoulder and he leaned into the embrace. "Yes, lots." Console smiled and then they saw Blaze and Shadow come their way. "Look who got together." Console smirked and Blaze blushed. But Shadow kept his composure. "We came over here to have a drink before the next song started." Silver and Console nodded together in understanding.

"So, uh, what kind of drink you want? I can get it for you." Silver offered. Blaze smiled and said while connecting her hand with Shadow's. "I'd like some water. And Shadow wants some too." Shadow glared at her, but Silver was already getting the water. "Where's Amy?" Shadow and Blaze surged. "Who cares about that bitch?" Silver thought for a moment. "Yeah, you are right." Blaze and Shadow finished their drinks and went off to talk to the others.

"Alright everybody, the next song is called _This is Me_. Grab your partner and have fun!" Tails announced as he entered the second disk that Val suggested. Console offered his hand to Silver who was beside him. Silver smiled and took the offered hand and went to the dance floor.

_I have always been the kind of girl, that hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world what I have got to to say_

_But I have this dream, right inside of me_

_I am going let it show_

_It is time to let you know, to let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I am exactly where I am supposed to be now_

_Going let the light shine on me_

_Now I have found who I am_

_There is no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Silver smiled at Console and the black hedgehog held the white one closer to him. They looked into each others eyes with love and Console smiled.

_Do you know what it is_

_like to feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_like it is too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_it is the only way_

_This is real, this is me_

_I am exactly where I am supposed to be now_

_Going let the light shine on me_

_Now I have found who I am_

_There is no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Console leaned in with his eyes closed and the white hedgehog's smile widened. He closed his eyes as well and their lips were only a hair away...

_You are the voice inside my head_

_The reason that I am singing_

_I need to find you_

_I have to find you_

_You are the missing piece I need_

_This song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I got to find you_

_This is real, this is me_

_I am exactly where I am supposed to be now_

_Going let the light shine on me_

_Now I have found who I am_

_There is no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_This is me..._

_(You are the missing piece I need_

_This song inside of me)_

_This is me..._

_(You are the voice inside my head_

_The reason that I am singing)_

_Now I have found who I am_

_There is no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

They kissed at the end and pulled back. The crowd cheered and so did they. Silver rested his head on Console's chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Will you be my boyfriend Silver?" Console asked. Said hedgehog looked up with surprise in his eyes. "Of course Console! I've been waiting for you to ask me that." Console smiled and captured his lips in a kiss.


	3. No couple 1

Shadow and Blaze were talking to Abby and Elly and congratulated them on becoming a couple. "Shadow," Blaze started. Shadow looked to her and walked over. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she removed it. "I'm sorry, but we can't be together." Shadow looked shocked and she sighed. "I just don't like you that way. Shadow's half smile faded and turned into a full on frown. "But Blaze," She walked away, leaving a confused hedgehog behind. He sighed and walked out on the opposite balcony that was there. It was right under the one Ray and Sonia were on.

Sonic came out and joined him. "Why so down Shadow?" Shadow scoffed and turned his head away. "Shads, please. Aren't we friends? Or at least partners," Sonic asked again. Shadow sighed and turned to face him. "Blaze dumped me," Sonic gasped and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Shadow, you'll find someone eventually. Shadow leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"I promise you will find someone who will love you." Sonic whispered when he heard light snoring. Sonic picked him up and carried him back inside and up to one of the guest rooms. All the guest room were large with a double bed and clear, soft curtains attached. The bed was designed for shadow, so everything was red, black and some of the things were white. They were all invited to an abandoned Castle for Blaze's party.

Sonic was just about to leave the room when he heard Shadow whimper. Sonic turned to him, but Shadow was asleep. "Huh, I could have sworn I heard him whimper." Sonic surged it off and left the room. Unknown to him, there was a figure in the room, looming over Shadow.

When Sonic returned to the party, it was time to start the next song. "Alright, the next son is called: Take Me Away. We're going to be dancing all night long so grab whoever is closest and DANCE!" Tails announced. Everyone cheered and grabbed the person that was next to them.

Sonic and Manic

Elly and Rouge

Abby and Console

Lexy and Silver

Knuckles and Val

Cream and Blaze

Ray and Sonia

Alex and Adi

Ana and Swift

Amy and Tails

_Kneel in silence...alone  
My spirit bares me  
Pray for guidance, toward home  
In darkest hours_

_Kneel (dream within dream we travel) |  
In silence (empires of faith unravel) |  
Alone (sealed with our virtues' treasures) |  
Kingdoms falling.. |  
| Yoav Goren & Dann P  
Down (whose hand commands this thunder)  
In silence (cry as we are torn asunder)  
Alone (unto what gods do I call?)  
Protect us in our...  
Fall  
away...  
my soul wandered  
Borne by grace  
I flew on high,  
sheltered, from this thunder  
Calling heaven.._

Sonic and Manic looked into each others eyes and both brothers nodded. "Let's give them a show?" Manic asked while raising an eyebrow. "Yeah," Sonic agreed. They had planned this for a while.

_Take me away from time and season  
Far far away we will sing with reason  
Prepare a throne of stars above me  
As the world once known will leave me_

_Take me away upon a plateau  
Far far away from fears and shadows  
Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow  
Light the way to a bright tomorrow_

_Answer my call in desperate hours  
Shelter my fall from earthly powers  
Temper my soul with flame and furnace  
Bear me toward a noble purpose_

_Heaven hides nothing in it's measure  
Mortal men blinded by false treasures  
Formless and vanquished I shall travel  
Shield and sword will guide my battle_

(a/n: I suck at doing dance things, let alone fighting scenes, so SKIP!) Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Sonic and Manic dance. "Wow..." Amy was breathless. "Yeah, no kidding. They're unreal," Tails agreed.

_Take me away from time and season  
Far far away we will sing with reason  
Prepare a throne of stars above me  
As the world once known will leave me_

_Take me away upon a plateau  
Far far away from fears and shadows  
Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow  
Light the way to a bright tomorrow_

_Heaven hides nothing in it's measure  
Mortal men blinded by false treasures  
Formless and vanquished I shall travel  
Shield and faith will guide my battle_

_Salvation comes in desperate hours  
Angels on high proclaim this power  
Lead me from chaos I shall follow  
Bear us to a bright tomorrow_

Sonic and Manic finished their dance together and everyone cheered. Manic was the bold and brave one out of the batch and waved at them. Sonic had some courage to wave and after that, soon, everyone was back with their lovers and began to talk. "Wow, big bro, you were great." Sonic shook his head. "That's because I had you to show me the steps." Manic was wide eyed. "Wait, so you have no skill in dancing?" Sonic nodded. "And then that means you copied my moves?" another nod. Manic fainted and Sonic cot him before he hit the floor.


	4. No couple 2

Shadow woke up to the sound of cheering and he groaned. "What the hell?" he said to himself as he stared at the clock beside his bed. "Oh," he yawned and sat up. He stretched and then got out of bed. He fixed himself up a bit before going back downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Tails greeted him. "Hey Shadow, have a nice nap?" Shadow nods and they walk to the main room together. Sonic came running up to them with a big smile on his face. "Hey Tails, hey Shadow." then he was off again. Shadow surged and walked inside the massive room.

Tails and Shadow went their separate ways and Console came walking up to him. "Hey Shadow, uh everyone wants you to sing." Shadow stared wide eyed at him and then realized that everyone was staring at him. "Fine, if it'd make you happy, then I will do it." Console grinned and went up to the stage. "Alright everybody! Shadow is going to sing Awake and Alive for all of you!" Everyone cheered.

"Come on up Shadow!" Console winked at him and Shadow rolled his eyes as he walked up on stage. He took a deep breath and then Sonia came up on to the stage as well.

_I am at war with the world and they.._

_try to pull us into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_as I am slipping through your arms_

_It is getting harder to stay awake_

_and our strength is fading fast_

_they breathe into us at last_

Everyone was cheering as Sonia and Shadow sang.

_I am awake, I am alive_

_Now we know what we believe inside_

_Now, it is our time_

_I will do what you want_

_Because this is our life_

_Right here, right now_

_I will stand my ground_

_And never back down_

_Now we know what we believe inside_

_I am awake and I am alive_

Sonic nodded his approval of the two singing. Shadow's confidence sky rocketed as he heard the crowd. He mentally grinned to himself.

_I am at war with the world cause I_

_ain't never going to sell your soul_

_I have already made up my mind_

_No matter what you cannot be bought or sold_

_When your faith is getting weak_

_and you feel like giving in_

_I breathe into you at least_

_I am awake, I am alive_

_Now we know what we believe inside_

_Now, it is our time_

_I will do what you want_

_Because this is our life_

_Right here, right now_

_I will stand my ground_

_And never back down_

_Now we know what we believe inside_

_I am awake and I am alive_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_In the dark_

_You can feel me in your sleep_

_in my arms I feel you breathe in to me_

_forever hold this heart_

_that yo will give to me_

_forever I will live for you_

Shadow's eyes swept across the crowd and noticed that there were people here he didn't know, but he didn't mind. Sonic and Amy were cheering him on along with Tails and Cosmo.

_I am awake, I am alive_

_Now we know what we believe inside_

_Now, it is our time_

_I will do what you want_

_Because this is our life_

_Right here, right now_

_I will stand my ground_

_And never back down_

_Now we know what we believe inside_

_I am awake and I am alive_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

With that, the song ended and the crowd went wild. Shadow blushed but it seemed that Sonia was used to it. Shadow came off the stage and was crowded by Sonic, Manic, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge. "Wow, I never knew you could sing like that Shadow!" Manic praised. "That was great Shadow," Tails said as he smiled.


	5. Heartache

Axel and Adi were sitting on a large couch just talking away with Swift and Ana. "So, anything special you two are going to do once the massive party is over?" Ana asked. Axel surged and Adi smiled. "I know what I'll do." Swift looked at her and Adi sighed. "I want the person I love to propose to me tonight." Swift and Ana just looked at her with smiles on their faces. "Don't worry Adi, I'm sure he'll propose to you." Adi looked up with a sad face. "Well, I'm not so sure about that."

"Why not?" Axel asked. Adi blushed and looked away. "Oh..OH!" Ana gasped. Swift just grinned. "So you NOW just figured that out?" Ana slapped him on the arm with a frown on her face before it went sad when she looked to Adi. "Oh dear. I'm sorry I can't help you. You would just have to ask him yourself. And if you have to, do the man's side and propose to him instead of the other way around."

"Who are you two talking about?" Axel asked, a bit annoyed that he was being ignored. "Seriously?! You are THAT dense to NOT know that Adi has a crush on you?!" Swift yelled as he stood up and walked away with Ana hot on his trail. Axel looked to Adi and frowned. "Sorry Adi, but I don't like you that way." Adi burst into tears and ran out of the room. Axel sighed and stood up. Adi ran all the way up to her room, slammed the door open, ran inside, slammed the door shut and locked it. Adi was huffing but the time a fresh wave of tears over took her.

"Damn you Axel. I HATE YOU!" She screeched. She walked over to the bed and flopped down on the soft sky blue blankets and pulled a white pillow to her chest. She cried and cried, not caring who was at the door and not caring about the world around her.

Back downstairs, Axel was getting a lecture from Rouge and Blaze. "Yeah I figured that when she ran out of the room." Axel sighed again for what felt like the one thousandth time that evening. "And honey, I'm speaking from experience here. I broke up with Shadow, and he STILL isn't talking to me. I haven't seen him since he showed up at the party this morning."

Blaze nodded. "Yeah then I kind of broke up with him as well. He's a nice guy, but he just wasn't the right one for me." Axel raised an eyebrow. "And how much do you want to bet that Sonic and Shadow will have sex tonight at midnight?" Axel scoffed and walked away. Rouge and Blaze sighed and continued to talk about yaoi.

"Hey there Axel, where's Adi? She's usually with you." Knuckles asked as he raised an eyebrow. Axel sighed. "I kind of made her upset and now she hates me." he replied. Knuckles nodded and made eye contact with Axel. "Axel, a woman's heart is fragile. You got to be careful around them. And besides, if you apologize to her, evverything might go back to normal. And look at it this way, if you would have puked when she confessed, that would never get a 'I forgive you' out of her." Knuckles left Axel standing there.

Axel sighed and walked up the stairs and down the long hallway to Adi's room...


	6. No couple 3

"Alright everyone, the next song is called Haunted. Hope you enjoy." Tails announced. Oblivious to the drama that happened. Amy smirked and stepped on to the stage.

_Long lost words_

_Whisper slowly, to us_

_Still cannot find what_

_Keeps us here_

_When all this time_

_I have been so hollow, inside_

Amy took a deep breath.

_Watching me,_

_Wanting me,_

_I can feel myself pull him down_

_Fearing you,_

_Loving you,_

_I won't let meself pull you down_

Everyone clapped and cheered her on.

_Haunting you,_

_I can smell you – alive_

_My heart pounding in your head_

_Watching me,_

_Wanting me,_

_I can feel myself pull him down_

_Saving me,_

_Raping me,_

_Watching me,_

"Go Amy!" Sonia cheered. "You are doing great Amy!" Val put in.

_(watching me,_

_wanting me,_

_I can feel myself pull him down_

_Fearing you,_

_Loving you,_

_I won't let you pull me down)_

Amy bowed to the cheering crowd and then Shadow came up on to the stage. "We have another song for all of you! This one is called Hero." Shadow turned to Amy and the pink hedgehog nodded. Shadow and Amy got into position. Shadow picked up a guitar and Amy was at the drums. Silver and Sonic were up there with the other instruments and Val decided to join in.

_I am just a step away_

_I am just a breath away_

_Losin my faith today_

_(falling off the edge today)_

_I'm just a man_

_I'm not superhuman_

_(not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It is just another war_

_just more families torn_

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge,_

_Just another day in the world we live in_

_We need a hero, to save us now_

_We need a hero (save me now)_

_We need a hero to save our life_

_A hero will save us (just in time)_

_I have to fight today_

_to live another day_

_Speaking our minds today_

_(Our voice will be heard today)_

_We have gotta make a stand_

_But we are just men_

_(We are not superhuman)_

_Our voice will be heard today_

_It is just another war_

_just more families torn_

_Our voice will be heard today_

_It is just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_We need a hero, to save us now_

_We need a hero (save me now)_

_We need a hero to save our life (I need a hero)_

_Just in time_

_Save us just in time_

_Save us just in time_

_Who is going to help us fight for what's right?_

_Who is going to help us survive?_

_We are in the fight of our lives_

_(And we are not ready to die)_

_Who is going to fight for the weak?_

_Who's going to make 'em believe?_

_I have got a hero (I have got a hero)_

_Livin' in me_

_I am going to fight for what's right_

_today I'm speaking our mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_(I will be ready to die)_

_A hero is not afraid to give his life_

_A hero is going to save us just in time_

_We need a hero, to save us now_

_We need a hero (save me now)_

_We need a hero to save our life (I need a hero)_

_(I need a hero) Who is going to fight for what's right?_

_Who is going to help us survive?_

_(I need a hero) Who is going to fight for the weak?_

_Who is going to make 'em believe?_

_We need a hero_

_We need a hero_

_A hero is going to save us just in time_

Shadow and everyone else on stage bowed to the crowd who was cheering. "That was great!" "Absolutely great!" Silver and Val waved to the cheering crowd and Console came up on to the stage. He walked over to Silver and kissed him on the lips. "You did wonderful Silver," Said hedgehog just smiled and blushed. "It was no bit deal really."

Console just chuckled at that and kissed his cheek before getting off the stage.


	7. forgiveness, stalker and fun

Once Console was off the stage, everyone went back to doing whatever. "Hey Sonic, where's Axel and Adi?" Tails asked as he walked up to his long time blue friend. "I dunno Tails, maybe they went to sleep?" Tails surged and went over to the table that had the food on it. "Good thing I stocked up on food before throwing a major party. Upstairs, Axel was at Adi's door trying to get her to let him in. "Please Adi, I am so sorry okay?" Axel called through her door. "Go away jerk!" Axel sighed. Really, he didn't understand women. Then he heard soft foot steps coming toward the door and he stepped back as the door revealed Adi.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to." She said. "Wh-what?" Axel stuttered. Adi sighed and stepped aside so Axel could get in to the room. "Look, I overreacted and got upset for no reason. And I'm sorry." Axel and Adi sat on the bed together and Adi laid her head on his lap. "Let's forget that happened. Okay?" Axel nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll always love you as a good friend Adi," he whispered as he laid her down in a more conformable position.

He heard her sigh in content and smiled to himself. He grabbed a blanket and laid it over her sleeping form. "Goodnight Adi," he heard her mutter something like 'goodnight' and chuckled lightly. He turned off the light as he exited the room. Once he was out in the hall, he went downstairs and got himself something to drink.

"So, how did it go?" Silver asked. Axel looked to the white hedgehog and nodded. "Everything went well." They had a nice silence come over them and then they over heard a conversation. "No no, he's really hot and I can't WAIT to have sex with him." someone said. "Yeah you wish. He may be naive, but he's not stupid." another said, "I can get him drunk and have awesome drunk sex." the first one slurred. "More like drug him in to submission. Dude, you can't do that." then they heard a slap. "OW! What the fucking hell was that for bitch?" a third person yelled.

"Your deserved it. We all know that he can fucking FLY using his powers. And I don't want to be charged of rape." the second said. "har har har. Fuck off then if you don't want to do something daring." the first hissed. "Well, when you get thrown in to prison, I won't save your ass. And once you are out, don't come crying to me and suggest things like rape and shit like that or robbing a bank. Because I WILL NOT get thrown in to jail for your stupidity." The two stomped off and the first was left mumbling under his breath.

"Shit," Silver cursed as he turned back around to face Axel. "What's wrong Silver?" Silver shook his head as he rubbed his forehead. "Nothing. Just that he's been after me ever since I decided to stay in this time line with Blaze and Val." Axel nodded like he understood what Silver was talking about.

"Anyway, there should be an instrumental song coming on soon if you want to, you know, dance for the hell of it?" Axel rolled his eyes but nodded all the same. "Cool, I already talked about it with Console and he said it was alright. As long as it wasn't a stranger. Like that fucker over there that plans on drugging me." Silver thrusted his thumb in the direction of the stranger that was currently looking their way.

"Ah okay." Axel said. "Let's have fun kay?" Silver asked. Axel nodded as he and the white hedgehog walked over to the dance floor.


End file.
